


Loki Tries Peasanthood!

by Sandboy28



Category: Little Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chores, Helpful Heimdall, Lessons learned, PEASANT, after spanking cuddles, gentle Volstagg, little loki, loving frigga, parental disciplinary spanking, pauper, prince - Freeform, sore little botom, wise Odin, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Ten year old Loki decides he no longer wants to be a prince. Wise papa Odin gives him what he wants. Wise Odin, Loving Frigga, Young Thor, Helpful Heimdall, Gentle Odin, Over the top cuteness, Adorable Loki and one tiny bottom soundly spanked!





	Loki Tries Peasanthood!

“Mama, I don’t want to!” Ten year old Loki Odinson whined as his mother helped him adjust his cape.   
“You must darling.” His mother, Frigga said, smiling. She finished her fussing and handed the boy his horned helmet. He was pouting angrily and only managed to look that much cuter.   
“Mama those things are boring!” The child moaned angrily.   
“These ceremonies are important my love. As a prince of Asgard you will always have to attend them.” Loki stuck his lower lip out even further and earned himself a firm pat to his little bottom. The thin leggings did nothing to protect his delicate skin and he yelped, rubbing out the mild sting. “Behave, Loki.”   
The throne room was packed with people and Odin All Father sat regally atop his throne, his sixteen year old son Thor at his side. Frigga started up the carpet to the throne, holding Loki’s hand. Suddenly the boy yanked his hand out of hers and walked alone to the base of the edifice. Odin frowned at this act of naughty defiance as his son mounted the steps ahead of his mother. When Loki reached the top the All Father looked down at him and whispered.   
“We will have a discussion about that when this ends.” Loki gulped, realizing he had just earned himself a scolding and perhaps even a sore bottom. He took his place obediently next to his mother and looked up at her.   
“I’m sorry mama.” He whispered nervously. Frigga smiled and patted his back. Odin, noticing this nodded his approval. 

* * * *

After the ceremony, Loki was taken by the hand by his father and marched to the lounge just off the throne room. This room was ostensibly a place for visiting dignitaries to rest and get out of the gawking eyes of the palace denizens. It was also the favourite place for administering godly discipline and Loki grew more nervous with every step.   
One inside, Odin sat on ‘the spanking chair’ as it had become to be known by his children. He stood Loki up in front of him and stared down at his youngest son.   
“Loki, tell papa why you behaved like that toward your mama.” Odin said softly, sounding much less angry. Loki swallowed and tried to answer.   
“I…I’m tired of being a prince papa.” He answered, tears brimming in his huge, blue green eyes. The sight of him clenched his father’s heart. Odin understood with perfect clarity what Loki meant. He too had gone through this phase and at just the same age.  
“I know too well how you feel my son. Believe me, there are still times when papa doesn’t want to be the All Father.” Loki looked up at him with such innocent understanding it was difficult to be angry with him. “Why would you be so disrespectful toward your mother though. It isn’t her fault you were born a prince Little One.” Loki looked down sadly. A single tear splashed on the floor beneath him. Odin picked him up and cuddled him, laying him against his chest and rubbing his little back.   
“I’m sorry I was rude to mama. I don’t know why I do things like that papa.” Odin shushed him, patting his little back. “Am I going to get a spanking?”   
“No my baby. Not this time. Papa wants you to be very nice and respectful to mama. She loves you as I do.” At this, Loki broke down and began to sob against his father’s chest. It was such a sad and forlorn sound it pricked Odin’s heart and he rocked his tiny son, whispering loving phrases in his little round ear. “It’s alright Little One. Papa understands.” After the storm ended, Odin lifted Loki up and kissed his soft little face, brushing his tears away. He stood the child on his feet and gave him a gentle pat on the rump, sending him along. He scratched his beard thoughtfully as Loki left. 

* * * *

The next day Loki wanted to go outside and play with his friends but was kept inside to be fitted with a new uniform. Frigga was doing her level best to be patient with the boy but his constant fussing and wriggling was impeding the tailor’s progress and getting on her nerves. Finally she grabbed him up and stared into his huge, translucent blue green eyes and growled.   
“You had better straighten up young man or I’m going to spank your little tail.” Loki immediately backed down, recognizing a thunderous spanking coming his way. He limply allowed the tailor to finish what he was doing but glared at the suit when it was finished. “Well now, what do you think of that, Loki?” Frigga asked, smiling.   
“It looks like shit!” Loki spat without thinking. Frigga snatched the boy up and tugged his leggings down, administering a blistering spanking on his bare little bottom! The tailor stood by, smiling wryly. He obviously thought this a just punishment. Loki squalled at the top of his lungs as his mother set fire to his pert little cheeks.   
“Where did you hear such language, Loki?” She said angrily, jerking his leggings up. Loki was crying so hard he couldn’t get the breath to answer. She let the sting on his bottom set in for several minutes, then picked him up, cuddling and cooing in his ear. She rubbed his sore little bottom gently and kissed his wet little face. He calmed down after a few minutes and finally found his voice.   
“Papa! I heard papa say it!” Frigga scowled.   
“Mama will have a talk with papa about that. In the meantime, apologize to Mr. Vogter for insulting his work.”   
“I’m sorry Mr. Vogter. I didn’t mean it. It’s a nice uniform.” Loki turned his cutest puppy dog eyes on the man.   
“It’s alright my little prince.” The man replied sweetly. “I know you didn’t mean it.” He truly felt sorry for the little boy in the wake of that blistering hiding. Loki sniffled and tugged at his sore bottom pitifully. Frigga picked Loki back up and the little uniform, taking her leave of the man. He bowed elegantly as they left. 

* * * *

Loki began to cry again as soon as he saw his father. Frigga carried him straight into the throne room and told him everything. Odin asked her if she had punished Loki and she said she had. He reached out to his crying son and Loki ran to him. Odin scooped him up and cuddled him tenderly, peeling his britches down to check his red little bottom. He gently rubbed the scalded little cheeks and kissing him, cooing sympathetically.   
“Please don’t spank me papa!” Loki wailed pitifully, holding his sore little bottom. Odin shushed him and comforted him.   
“I won’t spank you, my baby. Why did you say such a naughty thing sweetling?” Loki sniffled and looked up at his father.   
“I don’t want to be a prince anymore papa!” Odin fetched a sigh and sat Loki down.   
“Alright son. I will give you what you want. You may find that you don’t like that either. From this day forward you will no longer be a prince. You will live with…Volstagg!” Loki looked up nervously.   
“I can’t live here?”   
“No, Loki. If you are not royalty you cannot live in the Palace.” Frigga stood by nervously watching. Loki, who adored Volstagg, suddenly smiled.   
“Okay.” He said simply.   
“Fetch Volstagg for me.” Odin rumbled. The guards left quickly and moments later, Volstagg swept into the room, smiling. He bowed before Odin.   
“How can I serve you my King?”   
“I want you to take this child into your home for the time being. He wishes to no longer be royalty.” Odin winked at Volstagg and the big man smiled.   
“I see. Yes My King. Tired of being a prince, eh?” He boomed.  
Loki nodded, smiling. “Very well. Come along young man!” Loki balked.   
“Can I give my parents a hug and kiss?” Frigga’s eyes filled with tears at this. Volstagg released Loki and he ran up the dais, cuddling his father. He kissed Odin’s scruffy cheek. “I love you papa.”   
“I love you too, my baby.” Odin’s voice was unsteady. Loki descended the stairs and flew into his mother’s arms, cuddling and kissing her.   
“I love you mama.”   
“I love you my baby. Be a good boy for Volstagg.” She said, choking back tears.   
“I will take good care of him my Queen.” Volstagg said, smiling. He took Loki’s tiny hand in his and walked him to the Bifrost. Odin descended the dais and pulled Frigga into his arms.   
“Don’t worry my dear. He will be back with us very soon. My father did the very same thing for me when I was ten. Believe me, when he finds himself in a strange bed and far from home he will cry to come home.” Frigga smiled and joined her husband in a walk.   
When Loki and Volstagg appeared in the observatory Heimdall smiled knowingly and sent them to the big warrior’s house. He walked Loki inside and was greeted by a houseful of children and his wife. “Well young man, you make 14. Let’s get you a place to sleep and some more fitting clothing.” Volstagg walked Loki to a bedroom and fixed him a palate to sleep on.   
“Don’t I have a bed?” Loki asked, frowning.   
“Not yet. I will have to build you one. If you prefer you can sleep with one of my children. Loki looked up at him expectantly. “Let’s get you dressed.” Volstagg found a pair of plain leggings, a little jerkin and some plain boots and proceeded to strip Loki down. He smiled at the sight of the little prince naked. He was pale as a ghost and painfully thin for a small child. His little behind was pink, baring the mark of a recent spanking. The big warrior patted the cute little bottom gently before carefully pulling his leggings up. When he finished he stood back, looking at his newest little charge. “Well! Don’t you look handsome!”   
“I look like a peasant.” Loki said honestly. Volstagg boomed with laughter.   
“You ARE a peasant my little pup!” He took the boy’s hand and walked him to the kitchen. They were all sat down for dinner and Volstagg pulled up a little stool for Loki. His wife took up a plate of stew and a glass of milk and sat them before him.   
“Thank you ma’am.” Loki said sweetly. She patted his soft little face and smiled sweetly.   
“You’re welcome my pr…Little One.” Loki waited until she and Volstagg sat and proceeded to eat mincingly, as he always did. When he looked up they were all staring at him. He cleared his throat.   
“It’s very good ma’am.” He piped, making both Volstagg and his wife smile.   
“After supper I will give you some chores to do.” Volstagg said.  
“Chores?” Loki replied.   
“Yes. All of my children have chores to do. You are no different.” Loki nodded hesitantly and finished his plate of stew. He drank the milk as well. Volstagg’s wife came around and wiped his mouth with a napkin and kissed his cheek. She left long enough to fetch a piece of cake and sat it before the child. He smiled gratefully and ate the cake. Afterward, he was stuffed and sleepy.   
“Come, Little One! Time for chores!” Volstagg boomed happily. He took Loki’s hand and led him outside where his teenage son was chopping wood. “You can help stack the wood in the box to keep us warm tonight!”   
“Yes sir.” Loki said, obediently beginning to pick the pieces up and stack them in the box. Nestor, Volstagg’s son smiled at Loki as he worked.   
“You’re a good little helper.” The teen said, smiling at Loki. The boy returned the smile and kept working until he filled the box full.   
“Good work!” Volstagg praised, patting Loki’s little bottom gently. “Now, you can help Desmond feed the animals!” He handed Loki a heavy bucket filled with oats and walked him to the stables. The young prince had to scale the border fences in the stables to reach the feed bags, fill them and slip them over the horse’s mouths. Loki gamely kept up until he had the job done. By now, the sun was going down and the boy was yawning as he hung the empty bucket on its nail. He decided to take a brief break and sat down on a bale of hay.   
Volstagg came into the stables to find the horses fed and their feed bags stacked neatly. Loki had even hung up the empty bucket. The exhausted child was fast asleep on a hay bale. The sight of him touched the big warrior’s heart and he picked him up, gently carrying him to a small bed and lying him down. Loki clucked and rolled onto his stomach and Volstagg covered him up, giving his little bottom a gentle pat. 

* * * *

Loki awoke in the middle of the night. He was disoriented, seeing all the other boys sleeping on their beds. Suddenly he missed his home badly. He began to cry softly. He wished he were in the palace, safe in his own bed with his loving parents nearby. He felt foolish for behaving so badly and not appreciating what he had. This made him cry all the harder. After a few minutes he felt a presence in the darkness. It was Volstagg. The big warrior picked Loki up and cradled him in his gentle arms, rocking him and kissing his soft little face.   
“There, there my sweet child. Don’t cry. Volstagg is here and you are safe. I know you miss your mama and papa. Are you ready to go home now?” Loki nodded, hitching his chest pitifully. Volstagg patted his little bottom gently and walked to the yard, looking up. Volstagg brought the pair up and walked up to Loki, smiling.   
“Welcome back my sweet little prince.” He said, kissing Loki’s face. He thanked Volstagg and carried Loki to the throne room where his father sat, looking sad. The minute he saw Loki he smiled broadly and held his hands out. Heimdall sat the boy on his feet and he flew up the steps to his father and into his arms, crying.   
“I’m sorry papa! Please let me be your son again! I will be a good prince. I will behave myself, I swear!” His heartfelt cries touched Odin to the core.   
“Shhhh. It’s alright my sweet son. You were always my baby son. Papa loves you so. You have learned a very important lesson my son.” He held Loki and comforted him, patting his little bottom until his tears slowed, then stopped. “Now you must go and tell your mother you are home.” He sat the child on his feet and Loki scampered to his mother.   
Frigga was sat in the window seat of their chambers, tears flowing down her cheeks. When she saw Loki she shot to her feet and held her arms out. Loki collided with her, hugging her neck and kissing her over and over again.   
“I’m home mama! I love you! I will be a good boy from now on I swear!” Frigga cuddled him warmly, smiling. “I’m sorry I was so naughty.” Frigga cuddled her little boy tenderly, rocking him in her arms. Loki began to yawn and his eyes grew half lidded. Frigga stood with Loki in her arms and carried him to his own chambers. She laid him down in his own bed and covered him to his neck, kissing his sweet little face. Loki sighed in comfort and rolled over to sleep. Before she left, Frigga went to his toy box and withdrew Growl, his stuffed monster which he had outgrown a few years back and placed it next to him, kissing his head and patting his little bottom. 

* * * *

The next morning, Loki sprung from his bed and bathed, dressed, brushed his teeth and presented himself at the morning meal. He was smiling ear to ear and had a hearty appetite.   
“Well my young prince. You seem bright eyed and ready for your day.” Odin observed. Loki looked up from his porridge and smiled.   
“Yes sir!” Frigga smiled warmly and Odin reached out and patted his son’s little arm.   
“So what did you learn from your little excursion into the peasant life?”   
“I learned that I am lucky to be your son and I should appreciate the privileges of my life.” Odin and Frigga looked at one another wonderingly at the mature statement from their tiny son.   
“I’m truly sorry for my behaviour and I submit myself for punishment.” Loki sat stock still, waiting for his parents to answer.   
“Well, I think you’ve learned your lesson son. I will spare you a spanking. Your mother and I are very proud of you.” Loki smiled at his parents and continued to eat his porridge, smiling. “Volstagg tells us that you were very well behaved and a good little worker.”   
“Yes papa. His children work very hard every day. I am so lucky compared to them.”   
“Yes, you are lucky my son. You must remember that your mother and I know the difficulties of your position. You can talk to us any time if you need to.” Loki looked up at Odin with an expression of sweet innocence that melted his father’s heart.   
“I will never complain about being a prince again. I will never behave in that spoiled, hateful way again. I’m sorry for being a brat.”   
“You are not a brat Loki. You are a young prince who has learned a great lesson.” Odin stood and moved around to Loki, lifting him to his feet. Loki looked up at his towering father and smiled. The All Father turned him around and applied five gentle spanks to his little bottom. Loki smiled and reached up for a cuddle. The ancient god picked his tiny son up and cuddled him, closing his eye in bliss as he held the warm little body. Loki looked up at his adoring father and smiled.   
“Papa, is there anything I can do as prince of Asgard?” Frigga and Thor smiled at one another.   
“Yes. You can accompany your papa to the throne room and sit by my side. I value your counsel.” Loki smiled, feeling so proud and happy to be a prince of Asgard!


End file.
